1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rupture disks, and more particularly to an improved rupture disk apparatus. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved rupture disk apparatus that features a unique sealing design that does not require a sealing membrane for pressure loading of a central metal membrane. The present invention even more particularly relates to an improved rupture disk construction that utilizes a two piece sanitary gasket/holder having an overlap feature for the circumferential stitches of the central metal membrane to provide both the seal and additional structural support at the weakest spot of the pressure containing metal membrane.
2. General Background of the Invention
Patents have issued that purport to be sanitary or hygienic pressure relief panels or disks. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,909 discloses a hygienic pressure relief panel unit which is said to reliably rupture at a predetermined pressure in order to prevent buildup of dangerous pressure within protected structure such as a vessel or the like defining an enclosed space, which prevents media passage there through before rupture, and which is supposed to present a sanitary, easily cleanable surface toward the vessel interior in order to inhibit accumulation of food particles, dust or the like. The preferred panel unit includes a slotted stainless steel panel with the slots configured as a line of weakness for separation at a predetermined pressure, a sheet of PTFE material prepared on one side thereof to present an adhesive bonding surface, and an adhesive coupling the sheet and the panel, whereby the panel unit can be placed in a covering relationship with the vent opening of the protected structured in order to present the outer face of the PTFE sheet toward the vessel interior. The panel can include a series of slotted apertures defined there through configured to present a line of weakness defining three sides of a rectangle. The line of weakness defines the predetermined amount of pressure at which the panel ruptures.